


she just stopped

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Part of the superkids au, So much angst, miscarriage implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: The first time Ella puts her ear to her moms stomach, she’s a goner. She knows she’s going to protect that little girl with every power she has, just like she does for Atlas.





	she just stopped

  
Lena likes the idea of having another baby. Between her and Kara and the amazing support network that they have, it would be an easy decision to make.

Kara is stoked when Lena brings it up. They’re curled up in bed, staring out across the city lights, basking in the early morning calm. “Do you think will have time, Eden has had a rough few weeks with the cold weather…?”  
“I’ll talk to her in the morning and maybe see if she can make some time.”

Alex was almost giddy with excitement when Kara asked her to assist them. She was going to have another niece! Ella and Atlas were going to be big sisters. She calls Lena into the lab to administer the FSH, and perform an ultrasound just to make sure that she was physically capable of carrying another baby. Of course Maggie made Kara relay everything via phone since she and Eden were in isolation at the children’s ward again.

The implantation goes well and a month late Lena is feeling sick. Really sick.

So she takes a pregnancy test at the office, it barely takes fifteen seconds for a positive reading. Lena hasn’t felt this much excitement in a long time, how was she going to tell Kara? Her wife was going to be over the moon…. And the girls? Ella and Atlas would be stoked.

She doesn’t even wait to call Maggie, sobbing, “It worked!” into the phone. Maggie leaves work early, and heads straight to Lena’s office and they spend the afternoon discussing different ways to tell Kara about the new baby. They scroll through pinterest looking at cute announcement ideas, settling on ordering a cute shirt for Ella and Atlas, one that reads, I’m gonna be a big sister again! And another that says, I’m finally a big sister!

Of course, Ella thinks the idea is completely uncool because she is fourteen now, “Can’t you just tell her Momma?”

Ella, at first, wasn’t keen on the idea of another sibling, she already had Atlas, and she was annoying enough as an eleven year old. But a new sister…? Babies cry and they poop and they smell. Heck, Lena wasn’t even going to tell Ella until the day the shirts arrived, but Ella and her damn kryptonian hearing noticed the heartbeat the second the baby developed one. The first time Ella puts her ear to her moms stomach, she’s a goner. She knows she’s going to protect that little girl with every power she has, just like she does for Atlas.

Two weeks pass and Scorps and Lena are having fun with their little secret, making sly jokes that Kara just keeps missing.

Atlas is at James and Lucy’s, helping Jamaal with their science fair project, so Lena was loving being able to sneak little quips about number three while Atlas and her overly clever brain was in earshot.

Kara loves seeing Lena and Ella interact. Especially when they’re cooking. Kara can’t cook to save herself, she tries, but she just sucks…   
Tonight, her wife and eldest daughter were in a silly mood, tossing stir fry veggies and noodles across the kitchen as they went.

She heard Lena’s heart race a little, as though she’d hurt herself, “You okay Momma?” Clearly Scorps had heard it too…

Kara couldn’t pinpoint the look on Ella’s face at the moment. Equal parts scared and sad as she reached for Lena’s arm. "Kara, call Alex.“

Kara nodded and grabs her phone, hitting Alex’s speed dial. Ella was crying. Why was she crying?

Lena’s face was still impassive, not giving away any clues until she heard Alex sob into the phone, and shouting to Maggie that she needed to leave.

"Tell her not to rush, Kara.”

It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough for Kara to relay the message to Alex. She put the phone down, and made her way over to Lena who now had her arms around Ella.

“Are you sure, Scorps?” Kara watched Ella nod as Lena whispered into her hair, “Okay… Honey, I need you to listen to me… I will be fine.”

“But Momma… the…” Ella’s sentence was broken by tears and cut short by a sob from Lena, who tugged Kara into them.

Lena looked up at her wife, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving poor confused Kara, still completely in the dark about the entire situation. "Kara, we were pregnant again.“

Realisation hit Kara like a wall of Kryptonite. Were.

"Are you sure?”

Ella nodded again, her voice rough and low, “I was listening to her. I always listened and… She just stopped.”

Kara didn’t know what to feel. Numb, was the only word fitting. But she had a crying wife, and a daughter that had just heard her sisters last heartbeat.

She needed to be Supergirl tonight. At least until they were both asleep.

 


End file.
